True Family
by Death's Silver Shadow
Summary: Harry has a twin who is the BWL. Harry is put in an orphanage where Snape adopts him. Harry meets his twin at Hogwarts. Will Harry stay with Snape or will he be forced back into his old family? Powerful!Slytherin!Harry Sexy!Snape Manipulative!Dumbledore
1. ch 1 Little Hero

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER J.K. ROWLING DOES NOT ME!! I ONLY OWN CAMERON POTTER. THE TITLE IS NOT PERMANENT. ENJOY! *^_^*

* * *

It was raining on July 31st a day of hope in the wizarding world a child would be born that would save them from the evil Dark Lord. Lily gave birth to two healthy sons that night; Harrison James Potter and Cameron Sirius Potter. Lily and James loved both of their children dearly but one night would change that forever.

* * *

**One Year Later**

It was October 31st word had been discovered a week prior that the Dark Lord was going to attack. Dumbledore had heard _The Prophecy_. At the Potters, James and Lily were busy playing with their children when a knock was heard. James opened the door and was surprised to see Albus Dumbledore. .

"Albus! What are you doing here?" exclaimed James. James let Albus into the living room where his wife was

"There has been word of an attack, we need to get you to safety" responded Albus.

"I will not hide from a madman!" yelled James

"Honey, think of the children" Lily reasoned.

"No, we will put up wards but I will not leave this house" stated a furious James.

Albus shook his head. James could be so thick headed sometimes.

"I will agree to that as long as protection and invisibility spells and wards are put up" stated Albus.

"Agreed" said both Potters.

Dumbledore then took his leave after putting up a few wards and spells, as the Potters went back to playing with their children. James put up a few wards and spells but not many; he didn't think the madman would really come.

Later that night Lily was upstairs with the children while James was downstairs in the living room. The door to the Potter house was suddenly blown in.

"What the hell? Lily you must keep the children upstairs!" exclaims James. Spells are exchanged and blood is spilt. Lucius stuns James and waits for the Dark Lord. They slowly make it upstairs, Lily sees them and fires some curses but they miss. The Dark Lord spells her wand into his hand. The Dark Lord then walks into the room. Lily tries to block the crib containing the twins. He crucio's her and she falls to the ground. The Dark Lord goes to the children and says:

"So which one of you thinks you are going to defeat me? How bout I kill you both? I think I will do that."

He points his want and casts the killing curse, it heads right towards the children then suddenly it comes back towards the Dark Lord. A piercing scream is heard as the Dark Lord vanishes from the curse. Lily gets up and goes to her now crying children. She see's that Harry has a scar on his face. James then rushes upstairs. "Is everyone alright honey?" "We're fine" says Lily. "Which one defeated the Dark Lord?" asks James Lily looked at the children. Lily thought about it: _I don't know. It's probably Cameron since he is the only one to show magical abilities. Plus if the curse was aimed toward Harry then it would explain the scar. Cameron probably saved Harry's life. Yeah that's what probably happened._

"Camron defeated the Dark Lord" responded Lily.

"We need to train him and keep him safe he will be famous!" stated James.

"Your right! We need to give Camron all of our attention. What about Harry?"Asked Lily

"What about him? He didn't defeat the Dark Lord. Give him to an orphanage" responded James.

"We'll talk to Albus tomorrow and get this all figured out. Let's get some sleep, honey." Lily said then looks at Camron "We love you sleep well my little hero." James and Lily ignore Harry as they head off to bed.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I am looking for a beta-reader so if anyone is interested please PM me.

Who should Harry befriend at Hogwarts?

Please click the pretty green button down below, it likes to be tickled.

Thanks!

*^_^*

-DSS-


	2. ch 2 Golden Children Orphanage

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (THOUGH I WISH I DID) :) I DO OWN CAMERON POTTER, SO YAY!**

Sorry if it takes me a while to update chapters and if the chapters are short.

This is my first fanfic. Enjoy! –DSS-

I have a found a beta-reader : **ninjaangelprincess **(cheers and applauses!) :)

'_**Thoughts'**_

'Parseltongue'

"Talking"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Potters woke up it was a bright and beautiful morning. Lily and James went into the boys' room and checked on Cameron. Cameron was sleeping quietly. Harry looked up to see his parents watching his brother. Harry starts crying and wakes up Cameron who starts crying. James glares, while comforting Cameron, at Harry for disturbing their "little hero's" sleep. Harry held out his arms so he could be held too but Lily smacks them down telling him he was a naughty boy for waking up Cameron. Then the trio walks out of the room leaving Harry to cry in his crib.

Once the Potter's are downstairs they flow call Albus. While they waited for Albus to arrive they played with Cameron. Poof! Albus walks out of the fireplace and towards the family.

"What's the matter Lily you sounded urgent? Oh my! Is that the hero of the hour?" asked Dumbledore. Lily picked up Cameron and sat on the couch next to James and nodded. Albus walked over and started to tickle Cameron until he burst into a fit of giggles. Both parent s looked at each other.

"Albus we need to talk about training Cameron" James replied.

"You are right my dear boy, he will your full attention" replied Albus.

James smiles at his wife and says; "That is why we wish to put Harry in an orphanage and up for adoption. Cameron is the Boy-Who-Lived he needs to be with us."

Dumbledore looked around for Harry but he couldn't be seen. He sighed then smiles and said "I agree with you. Cameron needs to be trained properly and needs your attention and Harry will just hinder him" as he pinched Cameron's cheeks in an affectionate way.

"Alright it's settled" Says Lily as she smiled at her soon to be 'only' son "We will bring him to an orphanage later on today."

They bid Albus a good day and decided to eat lunch. They had decided on putting Harry in the first orphanage they found after dinner. After dinner they waited until it was dark then they put Cameron down for a nap after changing his diaper. Lily decided she had better change Harry before they drop him off so the orphanage wouldn't reject him or complain that he smelled. They decided they weren't going to give Harry any of Cameron's toys. They found a tattered old green blanked that they decided to give to Harry.

At eight o'clock they were ready to go. They decided to change their appearances and drive like muggles so they wouldn't be recognized. They put Cameron in his car seat and put Harry in a basket with his blanket. Once they arrived at Golden Children Orphanage James ran out of the car and put Harry's basket on the front step, rang the doorbell, and ran back to the car and never looked back.

~End….for now~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**I will try to update this story this weekend. **

**Please push the little green button below.**

**I will create polls relating to his story so please vote on them.**

**What parings do you want in this story? PM me or tell me in a review and i will try to meet your request.**

**-DSS-**

***^_^***


	3. ch 3 Severus Snape

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J.K. ROWLING DOES. I DO OWN CAMERON POTTER AND SARAH SNAPE AND THAT'S ALL.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I NEARLY TRIPLED THE LENGTH OF THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I TRIED TO HAVE IT UP BY THE WEEKEND! ENJOY!!

*^_^*

* * *

A lady named Lauren opened the door and saw the car speed off. She heard crying and looked down and there was a child laying there in a basket with a note on top. She picked up the crying baby and grabbed the note and brought him inside. She looked at the child and instantly saw how beautiful he was. His glowing green eyes peered at her from behind the blanket. She couldn't help but smile. She loved all the children and wanted to adopt them all. She placed Harry in one of the vacant cribs and went to her office to read the note. The note said:

_ We could not take care of Harry; he was too much of a trouble maker and was very loud. Do what you please with him for we will not be coming back for him. We do not need him._

Lauren was appalled at how the child – now named Harry – was probably treated by his relatives. She left her office and headed to her room and promised to find Harry a good home.

* * *

-SAME DAY-

A man named Severus Snape and his wife Sarah at a house in Spinners End, England. They had a small cozy house on a little hill overlooking the city. Sarah was in her bed sleeping while Severus was in the basement.

Severus was in his lab making a potion when he felt a twinge in his magic. He just shrugged it off and continued making his potions. Once he finished his potion he bottled it up and magically cleaned the caldron and the counters. He looked at the clock it said 1 o'clock so he decided to go to bed and worry about the twinge in his magic in the morning.

* * *

-TWO DAYS LATER-

Severus felt his magic pull at him so he got up and looked at the clock it said 7 o'clock. He then decided to go to the potions store and get some fresh ingredients. He took a shower and got dressed. Severus looked at himself in the mirror and he saw how much he had changed since he had met Sarah.

He had long black hair that reached his mid back that was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes had grown softer and his nose had fit his face completely not too big and not too small. His greasy hair and big nose was a part of his disguise at school because he didn't want people to see the true him but Sarah brought out the true him and he loved that part of her. His skin wasn't pale in fact it looked a healthy color. He had a form fitting shirt and a pair of jeans. (You can imagine the color :))

Severus turned around and looked at wife and kissed her on the forehead and left a note for her. He grabbed his black coat and started walking. He didn't live far from the shop he wanted to go to. As he was walking the twinge he felt before came back but it was stronger this time. Severus looked around to see if anyone was near that could have caused it but he was alone. He continued walking and felt nothing for a few minutes until he felt it again but this time it was even stronger. At this point Severus was worried but he went onward towards the store. He walked barely 40 feet when he felt his whole body ripple with magic. He looked around and felt it coming from a building. He walked towards the building it had GOLDEN CHILDREN ORPHANAGE written in red letters on the top. The building wasn't very appealing; it had peeling paint and dirty windows. He decided he must figure out what was wrong with him even if the building looked uninhabitable.

Severus walked inside and noticed it wasn't the greatest orphanage on the inside either. He saw a few ladies and some kids and some toys but not much. He went up to the front and hit the bell. A lady came out and said:

"Hi I am Lauren, what can we do for you today?"

Severus looked at her with a calculating eye and said "Can I look at the children?"

Lauren smiled and replied "Are you looking to adopt?"

Severus looked down as a tear fell down his face. _He thought back to nine months ago when Sarah and he found out they couldn't have children because Sarah was barren. He thought of how sad Sarah and he were._ He looked up and said "Yes I would" even thought he knew he wasn't.

Lauren believed him and led him back towards the children. She showed him a few children but he didn't feel the magic coming from any of them. She walked over to a child with a head full of messy black hair, bent down and said something. The boy looked up and Severus froze and his breath hitched. Those green eyes, that face and scar, it had to be a Potter. Lauren told Severus his name was Harry. He looked into those glowing green eyes and he realized the magic was coming off the child. Lauren looked at the man and boy and said:

"He has never acted like this to someone. He normally doesn't like to be near people."

Severus gave a sad smile and said "I knew his mother."

Lauren was shocked "We don't even know who his parents are."

Severus then asked "Why is Harry here?"

The lady looked and Harry and the man and she could see the curiosity in the man's eye's so she led him to her office. She said: "This is confidential, but I think you are a kind man so I am willing to let you see this" as she handed him the letter. Severus read the letter and was outraged. Lauren could see the anger on his face. He then walked to the window on her door and looked at Harry. He thought: _Sarah and I always wanted children. Maybe I should adopt Harry. I will go home and talk to Sarah and we'll decide. _

Laura walked over to the man and asked "Are you going to adopt him?"

Severus smiled a true smile and replied "I will go home and talk with my wife and I will come back soon."

Lauren was happy. Lauren had light brown hair that was at her waist and was straight. She had bright green eyes and a fair complexion. Maybe Harry would find a home with this man. She would just have to be patient. She smiled at the man and said "Thank you and please come back again." Severus walked out of her office and ruffled Harry's hair as he walked by. Harry looked up at him and smiled. Severus looked at Harry and couldn't help smiling. He walked out so happy that he forgot to go to the potions store.

When Severus got home it was 10 o'clock in the morning. He walked into the kitchen and saw his wife eating breakfast. He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek and said good morning. She smiled at him and said:

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

Severus replied "I felt a twinge in my magic last night and I felt it again this morning. This morning when I was walking to the shop I felt my magic twinge even more and I wound up at a orphanage and who do you think was there?"

Sara thought about it and said "I don't know, who?"

Severus looked her in the eyes and said "Harry Potter"

Sarah began spewing off questions such as: "Why would they do that? Is he ok? Are you sure it was him?"

Severus calmed his wife and answered her questions. "He is fine, it is him because I could feel it in his magic and the note was written by Lily" Lily had a unique handwriting that Severus and Sarah could identify "Lily and James left him there because he was a burden and he was too loud for their other child but we know that that's not the reason." They both knew that the Potters thought Cameron was the BWL not Harry. Sarah started crying and mumbling 'How could they do that, how?'. Severus shushed her and rubbed circles on her back. She looked up at Severus and said:

"We have to adopt him we can't let Dumbledore take him." She spat Dumbledore's name. Severus nodded and they decided to go get him instantly. They got up and walked down to the orphanage. Once they got there Snape found Lauren and told her that they wanted to adopt Harry. Lauren was ecstatic. She practically ran to her office to get the papers ready while Severus and Sarah watched Harry. Severus and Sarah came into the office and Lauren started the adoption. An hour and a half later Harry Potter no longer existed and Jayden Alexander Nicholas Snape was born.

Once Jayden was taken home Severus made a Blood Adoption potion that changed the gene's of a child to the genes of the adoptive parents. Harry's hair changed, it wasn't as messy but it was still a bit messy because he was a child. His complexion got a little lighter and his nose and mouth changed to be Sarah's. He was beautiful child. He was their child.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope all my readers enjoyed this story because I had fun writing it. I made it longer than the other stories ******** which should make you happy. I wasn't sure who to pair Severus with so I made up my own character. The next segment will be when Jayden (I will be calling Harry, Jayden for now on :)**** ) is 11 but it will tell of what he did while he was younger. (Learning with Draco, Lucius and such…)**

**Please push the green button below, it likes to be tickled. Please continue to vote on my polls. I will post an A/N after this showing the updated polls. **

***^_^* -DSS- *^_^***


	4. ch 4 Time Fly's

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER:

** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J.K. ROWLING DOES. I DO OWN CAMERON POTTER AN SARAH SNAPE.**

**This is from the time when Jayden is adopted to about when he get's his letter. It has both the Potter's and Snape's so enjoy!**

***^_^***

* * *

At the Potter's house James and Lily doted on their son, giving him anything he wanted. When Cameron was seven he demanded a broomstick for his birthday so naturally James got him a broomstick. Cameron complained, whined and yelled because it wasn't the best broom on the market. His Godfather Sirius then got him the best broom money could buy. Cameron wanted to try flying so later that day he hopped on his broom and flew 10 feet in the air and right into a tree. Cameron fell off the broom and broke his wrist and the broom was demolished by tree. The broom was made for speed not strength; no one in the family realized that. Cameron was taken to a healer and healed within the week. The next time he rode a broom, an expensive broom to be exact, he was trying to do a trick and he fell and broke his leg. That was healed within the week. To James and Sirius he was their 'tough little boy' although Cameron hated being called little. Remus worried about Cameron's safety and did not encourage how James and Sirius encouraged him on. After that incident Cameron didn't fly very often and soon forgot about flying until he went to Hogwarts. Lily didn't mind as long as his injuries weren't severe, she thought it was just the way boys grew up. Cameron acted like his cousin Dudley did except he wasn't as big but he was getting there. The Dursley's let Dudley play with Cameron because they were getting paid by James and Lily other than that they stayed away from the Potters.

Cameron's room was HUGE. He had toys that were both muggle and magical that were broken and left lying in corners, he had muggle TV. His room was red and yellow because Sirius and James had their Gryffindor pride. The bed had curtains around the edge that were red and yellow. His room also had blue walls and yellow carpeting. Lily didn't like the color of the room but she kept it that way because the boys did. Cameron had tons of clothes spread all over his room and shoved in his closet. Cameron had no books in his room. He hated to read. If he did have books he colored and destroyed them. In one word his room was a disaster. It was like a tornado went through his room. He was never punished and told to clean up his room. No that was the maid's job

* * *

When Jayden was five the Snape's moved to France so Sarah's could get a better job. Sarah was a healer at an elite magic hospital. Severus became the potions master at an elite school called Fleur De Lis They all learned French and Severus took Jayden to the school on the days when he wasn't at the hospital with his mom. Sarah taught Jayden the basics in healing. A couple months after the Snape's moved the Malfoy's moved to France. Jayden was ecstatic because he was going to see his friend, Draco, again. Jayden and Draco were like brothers. Severus and Lucius both taught the boys the basics of wandless magic since it was easier to learn at a younger age. They were taught the basics of potions from Severus and the basics of dueling from Lucius and the basics of charms from Narcissia. Sarah taught the boys to find their centers and to be patient and peaceful. Lucius and Severus both taught the boys martial arts. All in all Draco and Jayden were educated beyond their years. They were ready for Hogwarts.

At the Snape house Severus and Sarah were loving and strict to their son. They gave him rules that weren't too strict and chores that weren't too hard. When Jayden was little he helped his mother by stacking the dishes after she dried them so they could be put away. He picked up all of his toys at the end of the day and made his bed in the morning. He learned about plants from the garden in the backyard. His dad taught him what ones were poisonous and what ones were good for eating. He helped his mom plant flowers and weed the grass. He always wanted to help out and liked to run around outside. Jayden was a very active child. He played with Draco a lot. They were like brothers. Jayden was like a son to the Malfoy's and Draco was like a son to the Snape's. When he was eight years old he was given a broomstick from his parents. Jayden was overjoyed with happiness. It wasn't the best of brooms but he didn't care. It was a broom and that's all that mattered. One morning he asked his dad if he could go flying. Severus got out his broom and told Jayden he would teach him the basics. Jayden caught on to the basics pretty easily, he did have trouble with a few but he eventually got it. Jayden didn't do anything other than the basics unless his parents said so. He practiced and practiced and he became pretty good. Jayden and Draco played against each other often and they practiced their dueling as well.

Jayden's room was medium size. His walls were a light green and his beading was an emerald green. He also had black curtains around his bed. He had a bookshelf full of books and a small potions kit on his desk. He had shelves on his wall full of pictures and sentimental gifts. Jayden had many replicas of dragons and he had a moving picture of a dragon on his wall that he called Ryuuki nicknamed Ryuu. Jayden also loved to draw, he loved to draw anything but his favorite thing to draw was dragons. His clothes hung in his closet and his toys in a cherry wood box in his closet. Overall his room was pretty simple but he loved it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This tells of what happened between when Jayden is adopted and when the children get their letters. **

**Lucius will not be a teacher he will go to the ministry of magic. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I am sorry this chapter was up late and is so short but i had prom this weekend and i was really busy.**

**Thanks!**

**-DSS-**

***^_^***


	5. Author's Note POLLS still open

**Authors Note:**

I have found two beta-readers: **ninjaangelprincess **and **crimsonstripe (**applauses and cheers)

I will update soon!!

Who should Harry befriend at Hogwarts?

What will probably happen is in bold after the people's names

**The next segment will be on life at the Potters and when Cameron get's his letter and when Jayden (I will be calling Harry, Jayden for now on) is 11 and get's his letter but it will tell of what he did while he was younger. (Learning with Draco, Lucius and such…)**

**PM me the votes you want or send it in a review. Thanks!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HERMIONE ****- bad but turns good**

Good: 4

Bad: 7

Good but Betrays: 1

Bad but turns good: 3

Neutral: 1

**RON**** – definitely bad!**

Good: 0

Bad: 13

Good but Betrays: 0

Bad but turns good: 1

Neutral: 0

**DRACO**** – definitely good!**

Good: 10

Bad: 0

Good but Betrays: 0

Bad but turns good: 1

Neutral: 2

**PANSY**** – good or neutral**

Good: 5

Bad: 0

Good but Betrays: 1

Bad but turns good: 0

Neutral: 5

**LUNA**** – definitely good!**

Good: 8

Bad: 0

Good but Betrays: 0

Bad but turns good: 0

Neutral: 0

**NEVILLE**** - good or neutral**

Good: 4

Bad: 2

Good but betrays: 0

Bad but turns good: 1

Neutral: 2

**THEODORE NOTT** **– not sure yet**

Good: 2

Bad: 0

Good but betrays: 1

Bad but turns good: 0

Neutral: 0

**REMUS ****- not sure s**

Good: 1

Bad: 0

Good but betrays: 0

Bad but turns good: 1

Neutral: 0

**SIRIUS**** – not sure**

Good: 1

Bad: 1

Good but betrays: 0

Bad but turns good: 0

Neutral: 0

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------What pairs do you want?**

**Pairs:**

3 Neville/Blaise- lovers **(probably)**

1 Draco/Harry/Blaise – lovers **(probably not)**

Draco/Harry- lovers **(probably not in this fic)**

2Draco/Harry-friends (**they are probably going to be like brothers)**

4 Luna/Harry- lovers** (I am leaning towards this but still not sure)**

1Harry/Hermione- lovers **(I want them to be friend – maybe)**

1 Ron/Hermione-lovers (**maybe but it might change)**

2 Pansy/Luna Twins **(not sure if I want it but we'll see…)**

1 Draco, Pansy and Harry – Slytherin Trio **(maybe…)**

1 Draco, Hermione, Harry – Slytherin Trio **(I like Hermione better then pansy so I might)**

1 Cameron, Ron and Hermione – Golden Trio **(at first probably)**

1 Cameron, Ron, Neville – Golden Trio **(probably later on)**

1 Cameron, Ron, Lavender – Golden Trio **(I should include a girl in the trio so I might)**

2 Lucius and Severus – Friends **(YES!)**

1 Remus/Sirius –lovers **(if I do them as lovers they are going to be bad well probably)**

Remus/Sirius- friends (**Most likely but it may change…)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**If there is anyone you want in this story here just PM me.**

**Thank you everyone!!**

**-DSS-**

***^_^***


End file.
